Luffy's Story
by snakeboy33
Summary: The third in my chain of One Piece Disney stories. I will be breaking off from Luffy x Nami, and this will be Luffy x Vivi, but only this story, and maybe its sequels. Based off Aladdin. Please review, I need them.
1. Arabasta Nights

Arabasta Night

**Author's Note: Just so you know, I'll be temporarily breaking off of Luffy x Nami, and this will be Luffy x Vivi. I just thought that Vivi suited Jasmine's character better.**

It was night on the deserts of Arabasta, and a lone camel rode with sacks on its back, and a man too. The man was singing.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear_

_If they don't like your face_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabasta night_

He forded a sand dune, and it revealed a great city on an elevated stone plateau. He climbed the stairs into the city, it was the city of Alubrana.

_Arabasta nights_

_Like Arabasta days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

In the city, people did magic tricks, and closed their windows for the nights, as the man and his camel slunk through the streets.

_Arabasta nights_

_'Neath Arabasta moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes _

The camel finally collapsed, gasping for breath. The man rolled off, and landed on the ground.

"Welcome my friends, to the great city of Alubrana, capital of Arabasta," he said as he lit a match dramatically. He then tugged a string on the camel's pack, and out burst a stand full of trinkets.

"Come to my new stand, we are having a sale!" he said excitedly," Everything you can imagine!" He pulled out a cross that had hooked, claw like ends.

"This is quite the item, the pendant of the terrible Shadow King," the man whispered," He was said to be able to give life to the dead, and his cross was unbreakable." He tapped on the counter, and it snapped in two.

"I stand corrected," the man muttered with a scowl," But look at this!" He pulled out a random box.

"This is a legendary item that are almost always destroyed in some way," he said in awe as he examined it," Listen (fart sound)! Amazing! But don't go!" He reached into his pocket.

"I see you are only intrigued by the really rare items, well, I have what you are looking for," the man pulled out a brass oil lamp," The rarest of them all. And this not an ordinary lamp! Do not judge it by the outside, but by the inside. Like a man I can name, he was a jewel among stones! I guess I should tell the story!" The man took some sparkling dust, and threw it up, seeming to blend into the stars.

"The story starts with a sinister man, with a sinister drive," the man began.

A sand dune then began to take form, with a horse climbing up it. A short, stocky man with a bad beard and hair and a hooked nose jumped down. In front of him, was a tall man with broad shoulders, wearing a cloak, with oily, slicked back hair, a scar along his face, and a hook instead of a hand. On his shoulder was a parrot.

"You took too long," the man said in an oily tone.

"I"m dreadfully sorry, your near limitless patience must be broken sometime," the short man said.

"I assume you have it?" the tall man hissed. The man reached into his pocket.

"A few drops of blood had to be spilled, but I got what you wanted!" he then pulled out a small orb. The tall man held his hand out, but the short guy held it back.

"First, I want my reward!" the man said with a sneer, but the parrot snatched it out of his hands and dropped it in its master's.

"Relax my greedy friend, you shall get what you deserve," the tall man said smoothly and the parrot mimicked that, and he took a similar orb from his pocket. He then let them touch, and both then pulsated red, and sailed away. The tall man jumped onto his horse.

"After it!" he yelled. The two then rode after them as fast as they could.

Eventually, the orbs abruptly stopped and landed in a sand dune. The ground quaked, and the horses shook off their riders and ran. Eventually, a crocodile head took form, and opened its mouth, with the orbs as its eyes. The tall man looked on in awe.

"At last, the Caverns of the Crocodile!" he praised, and the parrot mimicked it again. The short man stumbled forward.

"By the Grand Line," he murmured. The big man grabbed him by the collar.

"Remember! You can have all the rest, but the lamp belongs to me," the man then pushed the other forward, letting go of his collar, the short guy had a greedy look in his eyes. The parrot squawked, but the spoke.

"What'd you have to do to find this guy?" he asked with annoyance, but the big man silenced him. The short man began to climb into the mouth, but a breath sent him off.

"Who dares awaken me?" the head boomed. The man stood up.

"Please forgive, for I am Hogback **(I couldn't think of anyone better)**, a humble thief," the man said bowing. The head narrowed its eyes.

"Heed my words, only one may enter, the Jewel Among Stones," the head rumbled. Hogback shrugged at the man, who gestured for him to go forward.

Hogback nervously walked forward, and climbed into the mouth, and laid his foot on the first stair. He sighed in relief.

Out of nowhere, the crocodile roared, and before Hogback could react, the head shut its mouth. The man yelled in frustration, as the cave disappeared. The voice still echoed.

"Remember, the Jewel Among Stones, the Jewel Among Stones, the Jewel Among Sto....," and it faded away. The parrot coughed up sand as he dug himself up. He knocked some from some non-visible ears.

"Wouldn't you know it!" he yelled," We'll never find this jewel boy, and never get that stinking lamp!" He picked up the orbs and flew up to his master.

"Calm down Usopp," the man spoke," Hogback was clearly not worthy." The parrot landed on his shoulder.

"Oh, gee, I'm so shocked!" the parrot groaned sarcastically," I think I'm having a seizure from shock! I'm so shocked, that..." The man poked his butt with his hook, shutting him up.

"Of course, but I no must continue my search, my search for this Jewel Among Stones," the man said.

**I'm settled with Usopp as Iago, I considered Buggy, but I'll explain why I didn't use him later. Think of Iago with Usopp's head on him.**


	2. Street Rat

Street Rat

The next day in Arabasta, people were going by the daily activities, including one young man, who had stolen a piece of meat. He ware a strawhat, a red shirt, and blue shorts, was tall and gangly, and his name was Luffy. He was being chased by the guards, one of which was named Igaram.

"Stop thief!" he yelled as Luffy stretched his arms onto a building, Igaram and his subordinates climbed after," You're arms will look good on my mantle!" Luffy looked at his food.

"I'm doing this all for meat?" Luffy asked rhetorically, he jumped down, and turned his body into a balloon to prevent himself from hitting the ground too hard. What he had not been counting on was being shot back up by some lines, and get tangled in some clothes before falling down. He held up his meat, and looked back up at the guards.

"You're not getting away that easily!" one of Igaram's guards yelled.

"Trust me that was not easy!" Luffy answered with a grin. He then spotted some women giggling. Luffy shrugged, he then saw Igaram giving directions to guards.

"I'll take the front, you four, cover the left and right!" he ordered. Luffy scampered over to the women.

"My audience!" he said with a grin.

"You are getting into bad situations early today," said one of the ladies with a small smile. Luffy grinned again.

"You kidding? You're not in a bad situation unless they catch you!" as if on cue, Igaram grabbed Luffy be the collar just as he said that," I'm in a bad situation!"

"Don't worry, I won't be letting go!" he sneered, however, a reindeer with a hat on slapped some underwear over his face and laughed.

"Great timing Chopper!" Luffy said with smile," As always!" Chopper lifted up his hat and chirped and landed on Luffy's back.

"Let's split!" Luffy said and right before running into another guard, began singing.

_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

The guard slashed him with is spear but Luffy dodged it, and undid his belt. Chopper laughed and pointed. He then hopped onto Luffy's back and the two began running again. The guard pulled up his trousers

_I steal only what I can't afford_

Luffy looked at the meat.

_( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

Another guard swung his sword, but Luffy dodged it and it hit a pole. Both he and Chopper cringed at how close that was. They both began scurrying up barrels.

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

Luffy kicked some barrels, and it knocked the guards back. After sitting up the guards yelled at him.

_Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!_

They threw some fruit and daggers at Luffy.

_Just a little snack, guys_

Luffy pointed at the meat and Chopper frowned with a harsh nod of his head., but some spears just sailed past him.

_Rip him open, take it back, guys_

The guards began shaking the stand, and Luffy covered his eyes.

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

Chopper caught his arms and they sailed into the window.

_You're my only friend, Chopper!_

Inside that window were three girls. They began snobbishly singing about Luffy. Chopper found some fruit and stuffed himself with as much as his cheeks could fill.

_Who?_

_Oh, It's sad Luffy hit the bottom_

_He's become a a one-man rise in crime_

One of them pushed Luffy into an old woman.

_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

Luffy grabbed Chopper and leaned on the window sill.

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

One of the girls shoved him out the window. And Luffy safely bounced off a canopy.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

The guards ran past a muscular man doing flexes, who Luffy was hiding behind.

_One skip ahead of my doom _

However, the Luffy did a wrong copy, and was revealed. Igaram then skidded to a halt and pointed.

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

Luffy jumped along a bunch of sheep, while the guards just tossed them out of there way.

_One jump ahead of the hitman_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Luffy jumped from the sheep and over a guy on a bed of nails, which Igaram and another guard followed, but a third lost his footing on and landed on the guy.

Chopper was admiring some jewels on himself, but he was grabbed by the vendor and then pulled away be Luffy.

_Stop, thief! Vandal! Chopper! Scandal!_

Luffy backed up into a door as the guards cornered him.

_Let's not be too hasty_

A very fat woman then burst out of the door and grabbed Luffy.

_Still I think he's rather tasty_

Luffy wriggled out of the woman's grip only to be surrounded by the guards again.

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_Wrong!_

When the dust cleared, Luffy was no where to be seen, and the guards were tangled up with each other. Igaram looked around, and spotted Luffy and Chopper.

"After him!" Luffy and Chopper jumped over a pile of hot coals and a man walking on them. Unfortunately, Igaram and his guards walked right over them. The duo ran past a sword swallower, and Chopper pulled the sword from his mouth, nearly opening up the man's throat.

He ran up and faced the guards, who were intimidated by the reindeer with a sword.

"He's got a weapon!" one of them yelled. Chopper swished the blade around.

"You dolts, we all do!" Igaram yelled as he pulled out his sword, which the other guards copied. Chopper sheepishly grinned and put down the sword and ran back to Luffy. Luffy was once again nearly cornered by them, but ran up an Indian Rope trick causing the guards to crash into each other.

Luffy landed and continued singing.

_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_(Vandal!)_ The guards blocked Luffy off by the main street.

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_(Street rat!) _The guards blocked him off by another street.

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_(Scoundrel!) _They blocked him by the stairs. Luffy jumped into a window.

_They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_(Take that!)_

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump _

Luffy grabbed a tarp and jumped out the window, which the guard's followed for some strange reason. While Luffy sailed down, the guards free fell right into a vat of "fertilizer".

Luffy slowly fell to the ground, and took the meat out of his pocket and high fived Chopper.

"Now we eat!" he proclaimed and handed Chopper a piece of meat, but before he sunk his teeth, Luffy saw two young children digging in the garbage, looking for some food. Luffy looked at them, then at the meat, and then at Chopper. Chopper glared and just took a bite out of his piece. The children looked on longingly, and Luffy sighed, smiled, stood up, and walked over. The girl pulled her little brother closer.

"Take it," he said as he held it out, but the children hesitated, but Luffy smiled again," Its okay." The girl took it, and Luffy patted her head. Chopper tightened his grip on his piece, but looked on as Luffy walked by. He swallowed his gulp and walked over and handed them his piece. The girl tickled Chopper on the back, and Chopper chirped and ran back over to Luffy, who was at the street watching a well dressed man on a horse. He had blonde hair that covered one eye, a black suit and tie, and a cigarette.

"I guess he's going to the palace," one man said.

"These suitors are just coming from all over," another guy sighed. The girl's brother than ran into the street, followed by his sister and caused the horse to buck.

"Get out of my way!" the prince yelled, and he tried to bring a kick down, but Luffy blocked it.

"For a guy as well dressed as you, one would think you would have better manners!" Luffy said with a smirk. The prince glared and kicked Luffy into the mud, which everyone laughed at.

"Funny, as your manners perfectly fit your attire!" the princes snapped. Luffy glared back at the prince as the mud dripped from him, Chopper did the same.

"Who knew Chopper? There's a man with a butt on his head too!" Luffy sneered, and the men laughed at that at well. The prince sneered back.

"You are a street rat, like you were born and like you will die, and only the ticks will be sad," he said right as the gates closed. Luffy banged the doors.

"I'm not street rat, and I don't have ticks!" Luffy yelled, but then sighed and looked at Chopper," Let's go." Chopper jumped onto his back, and as the two walked down the alley, Luffy singed.

_Riff-raff, street rat. _

_I don't buy that. _

_If only they'd _

_Look closer._

Luffy climbed up a ladder into a small room with a couple pillows and blankets.

_Would they _

_See a poor boy? _

_No siree._

Chopper ran over to his pillow and nestled on, and Luffy lay a blanket on him.

_They'd find out _

_There's so much _

_More to me. _

Luffy pulled back a tarp, showing a view of the royal palace.

"Don't worry Chopper, some day, we'll have everything!" Luffy said, not knowing that Chopper was fast asleep at the time," We'll live in a palace like that, and never worry about anything again!"


	3. Princess Vivi

Princess Vivi

In the morning in the palace, the prince stormed out with an outraged look in his eyes.

"Well! I can't remember the last time someone insulted me like that!" he yelled. A man with a beard and royal robes ran up to him.

"Prince Sanji!" he begged, but he was just shoved away.

"I wish you the best of luck finding a husband for that girl!" Sanji yelled as he left. As he walked away, he saw a tear in his pants with bunny underwear on it. The king huffed.

"Vivi," he whispered, and he went out to the courtyard, where a girl with long blue hair tied back tied back in a green sweater and white pants sat on a fountain.

"Vivi!" he called, but then a big duck with the remainder of Sanji's underwear popped up in front of him.

"Carue!" he yelled as he lost his footing and fell to the ground," So that is why Prince Sanji left in such as hurry." Vivi giggled.

"Father, Carue was just fooling around," Vivi said sweetly, and she took Carue's head," Yeah, Carue, you were just playing with that womanizing, self obsessed Prince Sanji!" The two then laughed together, but a look from her father caused Vivi to clear her throat slightly.

"My dear, you have to stop turning each one down!" the king groaned," the law demands it."

"Yes! Yes!" Vivi said as she stood up and walked to a cage filled with doves," I have to be married before my next birthday, I know how it works! But its not right!"

"You only have a couple more days!" the king cried.

"Father, I don't want to be forced into this," Vivi explained as she took out a dove," If I marry, I want to be in love." The king sighed as he took the dove.

"Vivi, it is not so much the law, I just won't be around forever, and I want you to be kept safe," the king admitted as he put the dove back.

"Father, please understand," Vivi pleaded as she sat back down on the fountain and looked at her reflection," I can't name a time I ever made my own decisions, and I never had any true friends." Carue squawked.

"Except for Carue!" Vivi said with a giggle, and Carue nestled back down.

"Heck, you never let me leave the palace walls!" Vivi continued. The king went next to her.

"But Vivi, you are a princess!" the king said.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't!" Vivi said slapping the water. The king moaned and stormed away.

"I can only pray you have a son!" the king stated. Carue arched his eyebrow as the king reentered the palace.

Vivi sighed and went back to the cage. There she opened the doors and all the doves flew away, as she smiled and watched them leave.

Back in the palace, the king looked over a model of Alubrana.

"Where does she get this, I don't remember her mother being like this," the king moaned. Suddenly a shadow cast over him. The king gasped but then smiled.

"Crocodile, my best counselor, I desperately require your advice," he said, and it showed the same large man in that desert. Crocodile bowed.

"I exist to serve you my king," he said calmly.

"It is the suitor problem again, Vivi just won't get married!" the king complained," I can't take it anymore!"

"RAW CAN'T TAKE IT" Usopp squawked, and with a grin, the king pulled out a moldy nut.

"Here, have a little nut!" the king said, and then shoved it into Usopp's mouth, much to the parrot's unhappiness. Crocodile laughed.

"You certainly have a way with these brainless beasts," Crocodile said with a smirk, enticing Usopp to glare at him.

"I assume that I can find an answer to this persistent issue," Crocodile said as he swirled around the king.

"I'm certain you can!" the king said.

"Of course, I shall require your jewel," Crocodile hissed as he fiddled with a jewel on the king's ring.

"My ring?" the king asked with a surprised look," But its been in the family for generations." Crocodile polished his hook, and held it up to his face.

"Do not worry, everything will be alright," Crocodile murmured, as the king looked at his reflection, which seemed to speak with Crocodile's words.

"Everything will be alright," the king repeated, with a mesmerized look.

"The jewel?" Crocodile requested. The king held out his ring.

"Yes, whatever is necessary," the king said with no expression. Crocodile then snatched it from his hands.

"You are most gracious my lord!" Crocodile said and then he pushed the king over to the model of Alubrana," and why don't you continue playing with your model here."

"Yes, yes," the king said and Crocodile walked away. Upon leaving ear range, Crocodile pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath. Usopp then spat out the nut.

"Okay, that's it!" he declared as Crocodile pushed a brick in his own private hall, opening a door," If I get another nut placed in my mouth, then I will knock him away with one blow!"

"Calm down, soon I shall be the king, and that fool shall be nothing," Crocodile sneered.

"And then I will stuff the nuts in his mouth!" Usopp cackled.

That night, Vivi was dressed in a hood and shawl and was planning to leave. She spotted a tree, and began to climb up it. But Carue grabbed her cloak, and Vivi climbed back down.

"Sorry, Carue, but I have to go to live my own life," she whispered, and then she hugged the duck," I'll miss you." She then began climbing up again, this time with a boost from Carue.

"Bye!" Vivi whispered, before disappearing from view. 


	4. A Random Meeting

A Random Meeting

It was a typical day in the bazar, people were bustling around, and merchants were loudly proclaiming their goods. Luffy and Chopper, were already at business getting their breakfast. They were over a melon stand.

"Chopper!" Luffy signaled with a thumbs up. Chopper followed the thumbs up and scurried down a pole. He grabbed a melon only to be seen by a vendor.

"Hey, you little beast!" the vendor yelled, and he put down the melon he was holding and grabbed the melon Chopper had stolen. Luffy's arm then stretched down and picked up a the same melon put down. By the time the vendor had regained control of his fruit, the other one was long gone. Chopper clamored back up the pole to Luffy.

"Wait to go Chopper!" Luffy said, as he banged the melon in half and handed on to his pet," Now, we eat!" They began to slurp down their prize.

Meanwhile, Vivi slunk around in her disguise, looking on in awe at the people and there merchandise.

"Buy a pot, the best in the Grand Line!" one guy said.

"Fruit all the way from Amazon Lily," another guy said.

"A beautiful necklace, for a beautiful girl," a third guy said. Vivi couldn't help but smile at all this, until a fourth guy shoved the head of Sea King in her face.

"A Sea King!" the man yelled," Slew it myself!" Vivi began to back away.

"No thanks," she said, unknowingly backing up into a fire eater, who this time, literally ate fire.

"Sorry!" Vivi quickly said, only to make a slight gasp when he belched up the flames, knocking down her hood. This caught Luffy's attention.

"I'm very sorry!" Vivi repeated sweetly as the man arched his eyebrow at her. Luffy got a good look at her then.

"Ahh," was all that came out of his mouth when he saw Vivi. Chopper looked at her, then Luffy, who had begun to stare with a dreamy look in his eyes. Chopper waved his paws in front of Luffy, who didn't even blink.

Vivi then came up to a young boy reaching for an apple.

"You hungry?" she asked, and the boy nodded, she picked up one and handed it to him," Here." This caught the eye of the merchant.

"You going to pay for that?" he demanded as he pulled Vivi over," Cause no one steals from me!"

"My apologies, but I don't have any money on myself a the moment," she said innocently as she tried to get away.

"Then you are a thief!" the vendor declared. He pinned Vivi's hand on the counter.

"Please! Let me go to the palace, I can get some money from the king!" Vivi said quickly. The man held up his sword.

"You know the punishment for thievery!" the man roared.

"No please I'm begging you!" Vivi pleaded, but just as the man brought the blade down, Luffy caught his wrist.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am you found her!" Luffy said as he shook the man's hand, he then turned to Vivi," Where have you been?" He then began to lead her away.

"What's up with you?" Vivi hissed.

"Work with me on this!" Luffy responded. The man then grabbed his shoulder.

"You know her?" he questioned. Luffy sighed.

"I'm afraid so, I'm her brother, she's a little off," Luffy said, and Vivi looked insulted at this. The man swung Luffy around by his collar.

"She said she knew the king!" the vendor said harshly. Luffy removed his hands and pointed Chopper, who was trying to pick pocket someone.

"She thinks the reindeer is the king," Luffy said. Vivi, knowing what to do bowed.

"My King! What must I do?" she said humbly. Liking this Chopper stood tall, and grunted and chirped in an orderly fashion.

"So sad," Luffy sighed, he then stretched his hand back and pulled an apple over, handing it to him," But what has been done?" He then began to pull along Vivi again.

"Now lets go sister, we have to see the doctor!" he said, and they accidently walked up to a camel.

"Hello Doctor!" said Vivi, with a dumb expression on her face.

"I meant the other one," Luffy hissed," Come on King!" Chopper bowed and grunted, before a bunch of apples and jewels fell out of his stuffed shirt. The vendor scowled and Vivi and Luffy looked over.

"Hey, comeback here you little burglar!" he yelled, but Luffy and Vivi were long gone.

In Crocodile's tower, Usopp was pedaling on a bike, trying to gain electricity, to build a makeshift storm.

"Sorry for asking, but why can't we wait for a real one?" Usopp moaned. Crocodile placed the gem he got from the king on a stand that was over an hourglass.

"Save your energy, you'll need it. Now faster!" Crocodile ordered, and Usopp did that.

"Yes your Scaliness!" Usopp yelled, and peddled faster. Eventually a lighting bolt shot from the glass sphere, and into the gem.

"Dark Sands of the Future!" Crocodile murmured as the sand in the hourglass took the form the Caverns of the Crocodile," Show to me the one!" The sand swirled down, and through it, Crocodile could see Luffy helping up Vivi up a ladder.

"Perfect, so perfect, there he is, the Jewel Among Stones!" Crocodile hissed. Usopp's jaw dropped.

"That's the joker that we had to spend all this time looking for?!" Usopp cried, before having his tail caught in the wheel, and being sent through the electricity. Crocodile grinned as he caught a few of Usopp's flying feathers.

"Why don't we invite into the palace?" Crocodile said passively. Usopp flew past him, and landed on the wall, devoid of feathers.

"Great!" he rasped, before collapsing.

Crocodile laughed at the image of Luffy.


	5. This Time Captured

This Time Captured

Luffy lead Vivi up the stairs onto the roof of house.

"Here we are!" he said as he lifted her up onto the railing. Vivi sat there for a second, before Luffy gave her a little tug, causing her to fall into his arms. Luffy held Vivi for a second and they looked each other in the eye. Vivi then moved away slightly with an embarrassed grin.

"Thank you, for helping me there," Vivi said.

"Don't worry about it!" Luffy responded and Chopper threw him a pole. Luffy then pole-vaulted over to the next house.

"First time here, I presume?" Luffy asked. Vivi giggled.

"In plain sight?" she asked plainly. Luffy shrugged as he put on a board for Vivi to cross over on.

"You're kind of in the open," Luffy said with that dreamy look. Vivi blushed with a little smile.

"I meant that in a good way!" Luffy said quickly. Then to his and Chopper's surprise, Vivi pole-vaulted herself. She shrugged.

"I'm a quick study!" she said as she tossed Luffy the pole. Luffy and Chopper's jaws dropped. Luffy smiled and tossed Chopper his item, who scowled at his master. Luffy took Vivi's hand.

"This way!" he said, and he lead Vivi into the "room" where he and Chopper lived. Vivi looked on in awe.

"You live here?" she asked. Luffy nodded.

"Me and Chopper, just the two of us," Luffy explained. Vivi sat down.

"Sounds very nice!" Vivi said with a smile. Luffy shrugged.

"It might not be much, but the view makes it worth it!" Luffy said as he pulled the curtain away, showing the palace. Vivi frowned out of Luffy's sight at it.

"Look's great from here!" Luffy sighed. Vivi turned away.

"Yeah, it looks beautiful," Vivi answered with her own sigh. Luffy and Chopper smiled at the palace.

"I wish I could be there, have all the luxuries," Luffy lamented.

"Yes, people giving you instructions," Vivi explained. Luffy chuckled.

"Rather there then here," Luffy answered," I have to always be on the run."

"You always have to have your life lived for," said Vivi.

"Sometimes you just feel like your...," Luffy began.

"Imprisoned," the two said together. They looked at each other. Vivi smiled sweetly, and Luffy grinned, grabbing Chopper's apples, who frowned upon that. Luffy threw Vivi one of them.

"Where did you come from?" Luffy inquired.

"Doesn't really matter, I'm not going back!" Vivi declared. Luffy cocked his head.

"Why's that?" he asked, as he handed Chopper the apple he bit into. Chopper then dropped the apple, and scurried over to Vivi.

"Father forcing daughter to get married, that old line up," Vivi answered. Chopper reached for the apple, but Luffy saw him.

"Chopper!" he scolded. Chopper darted around back onto Luffy's shoulders and onto a small makeshift shelf making angry noises while waving and folding his arms. Vivi smiled.

"What?" she asked curiously. Luffy thought on his feet as always.

"Chopper says, uhh... that's not right," Luffy said, Chopper's jaw dropped at that. Vivi giggled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. Vivi gave a smirk.

"And... does 'Chopper' want to say anything else?" she inquired. Luffy shrugged.

"He want's to help," Luffy answered. Chopper groaned and glared at the wall.

"Okay then, tell him, that is very, nice of him," Vivi said, and she and Luffy looked each other in the, before they began to lean forward, with their lips outstretched.

"There you are!" a guard's voice suddenly roared. They turned around to see the guards climbing up the steps into the hideout.

"They found me!" Vivi and Luffy cried in union, but they then turned to the other," They found you?!" the guard closest to them knocked down a few hanging pieces of wood as he came up, while Luffy jumped onto the ledge, with Chopper on his back.

"My father must have ordered them to...," but before Vivi could finish Luffy held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, Vivi turned to him and slowly too his hand and nodded.

"Jump!" Luffy yelled as they jumped from the window, as they both screamed as they plummeted to the ground, but their fall was softened by a sand dune they landed on. They both stood up.

"Come on!" Luffy said as he grabbed Vivi's hand, and they began to run away only for Luffy to ran flat into Igaram. Igaram picked up him.

"Can't stay separated, can we you little street rat?" Igaram asked cruelly. Chopper then jumped onto Igaram's head and began hitting him, Luffy kicked Igaram in the stomach.

"Let's go!" he said to Vivi as he grabbed her hand again and they began running, only to run into some more guards. Igaram grabbed Chopper, and through him into a bucket. As Luffy and Vivi ran forward, he grabbed Luffy by his shirt and threw him into the arms of the other guards, who restrained him.

"We reserved a place in the dungeon for you!" Igaram sneered. Vivi then began hitting him.

"Let him go!" she yelled, but Igaram knocked her away while laughing.

"Well boys, we seem to have a little street mouse!" he said while still laughing. Luffy struggled to free himself. Vivi stood up again, and stood tall with a glare.

"Release him, that is a command!" Vivi ordered as she tore off her hood, and held up her hand which had the royal bracelet on it. Igaram turned, gasped, and bowed.

"Princess Vivi!" he said humbly, as the guards shoved Luffy into a bow with him. Luffy looked up.

"She's the princess?" Luffy asked softly. Chopper's jaw dropped from inside the pot.

"Why are you outside of the palace, and with this boy of all people?" Igaram quickly asked.

"That is not your issue!" Vivi said poking Igaram in the chest," Do as I say and unhand him!" Igaram shrugged.

"I most certainly would, but Crocodile gave me the orders, you will have to speak with him," Igaram said as he backed away with Luffy, while bowing his head. Vivi folded her arms and glared.

"I will, that is a promise!" she hissed.

In the palace, Crocodile slunk out of the secret entrance to his lair, into what people considered his room. After leaving, the entrance, he began closing the door. Vivi then stormed in with her typical attire on.

"Crocodile!" she called. Crocodile turned around.

"My princess!" he said, as he shut the entrance. Unfortunately, Usopp was just beginning to come out, and Crocodile closed the door on him. Usopp groaned.

"Crocodile, I'm trapped!" he gasped. Crocodile bowed.

"How can I serve you?" he asked. Vivi walked right up to him.

"The guards took a boy from the bazar, and you ordered it!" she said, pointing at him, still with a glare. Crocodile shrugged.

"Your father gave me the task of keeping Alubrana in order," he said calmly," the boy was an outlaw." Vivi put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, and what did he do?" Vivi demanded.

"Having trouble breathing!" Usopp gasped, pulling on Crocodile's cape. Crocodile took a glance back.

"Simple, he kidnapped Arabasta's princes," Crocodile answered. Usopp pulled harder

"Crocodile, can you please...," Usopp began, but Crocodile kicked him back through the space, and he cried," GAAHHH, THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK!!!"

"I ran away, no one kidnapped me!" Vivi explained. Crocodile gasped.

"Ohh! That's terrible!" he then began walking away, rubbing his hook like he didi when he was surprised, he then momentarily turned back," I can only wish I knew!" Vivi walked after him.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. Crocodile turned to face her.

"I'm afraid, the boy has already received his punishment," Crocodile said.

"What was it?" Vivi asked slowly.

"Execution!" Crocodile hissed. Vivi gasped.

"At the gallows, by the sword," Crocodile continued. Vivi gasped again.

"No, please no!" she whispered, shaking her head. She collapsed onto a cushion. Crocodile went behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There is no word to describe how sorry I am," Crocodile said. Vivi turned to him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why, how could you?" she asked, and then covered her face and ran out.

Usopp finally managed to force the doors open. He then weakly flapped up and collapsed facedown on Crocodile's shoulder. He held his head up.

"How did she receive it?" he asked with a grin. Crocodile grinned back.

"Not too bad," Crocodile answered.

In the courtyard by the fountain, Vivi sobbed. Carue came up behind her, and nudged her gently with his bill. Vivi sat up, still crying.

"Not only was it my fault, Carue," she said between sobs," I didn't even get to hear his name!" She then collapsed onto Carue, and he held her with his wings.

**Author's Note: I own neither One Piece, nor Disney's Aladdin. If you are wondering was Vivi's typical outfit is, here is the ULR: **

**.**


	6. Return to the Caverns

Return the Caverns

Luffy strained himself against his chains while in the dungeon. He groaned.

"She just had to be the princess!" he said with frustration," I can't believe I said all those things, I probably sounded like an idiot!" He then heard Chopper's chirp, and he looked up to see Chopper waving. Luffy smiled.

"Chopper, I'm here!" Luffy said happily. Chopper slid down the chains to face Luffy.

"Can you get me out of this?" he asked with a grin. Chopper glared, and with chirps and grunts, began mimicking Vivi, pulling his coat over his head, and batting his eyes. He then screeched and held his arms in a "rescue" short of fashion. Luffy shrugged with a smile.

"What was a I suppose to do?" he asked," Boy, she was something." Chopper jumped on the to the chains while making a "blah" sounding as he pulled out the key.

"Don't worry Chopper about me seeing her again, I'm a peasant, and there's the law about her having to marry a prince!" Luffy said unhappily. Chopper sighed at that, but then proudly hopped off the chains as he unlocked that, but Luffy was still miserable.

"That's who deserves to marry her," Luffy sighed again," I'm an idiot." A voice then sounded from the corner.

"You are not an idiot unless you give in easily," said an old man from beyond the shadows. Luffy looked over and Chopper ran behind him.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked cautiously. The man limped into view, he was hunched over, walked with a cane, and was missing a hand. He had a long beard and greasy black hair, and a peculiar scar across his face.

"I am just a prisoner like you are," the man wheezed," But maybe if we join forces that can change." Luffy arched his eyebrow.

"I'm not interrupting," he said with interest. The man walked over.

"I know of a cave in the desert, the legendary Caverns of the Crocodile," the man said, as he moved closer," Filled with treasures greater than you can every imagine!" The man held out his hand, it was filled with gems of all variety. Luffy and Chopper gazed at the gems longingly, but the man withheld them.

"I wouldn't be shocked if your beloved is not wooed by the wealth," the old man said as he began to move back into the shadows, suddenly Usopp poked out from under the rags.

"Crocodile! Please hurry up it is a 100 degrees in hear!" Usopp said, but the disguised Crocodile hit him with his cane, sending a dizzy Usopp back under the cloth.

"I thought that only a prince can marry someone like that!" Luffy said. But Crocodile zoomed up in front of him.

"Haven't you heard of the Rule of Wealth?" Crocodile said, poking Luffy in the chest," You know, the one with the money is the one who makes the law." Crocodile gave him a smile filled with missing teeth. Luffy stood up to face him.

"And just why would you want to share all of this money with me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Last time I went out there alone I lost my hand and got thrown in jail," Crocodile answered.

"One last problem worth addressing," Luffy pointed out," We are in here, and your cave is out in the desert." Crocodile went over to the wall, waving his finger.

"The mind can be fooled, but what the eye perceives," he said, and he pushed a punch of bricks out the way to reveal tunnel. He held out his hand to shake.

"I can presume we have a deal?" he inquired. Luffy looked at Chopper, who shrugged as if to say: "What do we have to lose?". Luffy shook the man's hand.

Before he knew it, he was pulling a camel through a sandstorm, towards the cave. Crocodile threw the gems to the ground, and the crocodile head rose.

"Who dares awaken me?" it boomed. Luffy nervously looked at it, with Chopper cowering under his shirt.

"It is I, Luffy!" Luffy responded. The head raised a non-visible eyebrow.

"You may pass," the head rumbled," You are only to touch the lamp!" The head opened its gaping mouth.

"Now remember, you may have everything, else but first you must bring me the lamp!" Crocodile yelled. Luffy turned back to the entrance, and gulped.

"Well Chopper, let's go!" Luffy said with a small grin, and with that, he began descending the stairs.


	7. In the Caverns

In the Caverns

Luffy finally reached the end of the stairs, and entered the next room.

"Wow!" was all he could say in his amazement. Chopper poked his head out.

The room they were in was so big they couldn't see the other walls. Mountains of gold with the highest at nearly 300 feet tall were all over the room.

"If I had all this I would be rich enough to buy the whole Grand Line!" Luffy exclaimed. A greedy look then popped into Chopper's eyes, and he dashed over to the nearest chest.

"Chopper stop!" Luffy yelled, and Chopper halted his jump right before he touched the chest, he landed on a red an orange carpet with a fringe all round it, with four large tassels.

"Keep your hands off anything you see!" Luffy instructed harshly," That lamp has to be around here somewhere!" Chopper dragged his paw over his face and followed Luffy with a frown.

The carpet he was on suddenly moved. It seemed to look up, and then literally flew after the duo. It suddenly sneaked up behind Chopper, who seemed to sense it, but when he turned around, the carpet fell back to the floor. Chopper shrugged, and continued after Luffy. The carpet then rose up, and began following them again. Chopper abruptly turned around, but then the carpet rolled up and leaned against the wall. Chopper nervously ran up to Luffy, and began tugging on his pants.

"Cut it out Chopper!" Luffy said. Chopper groaned, and with a frown, followed Luffy. The carpet unfurled itself, seemed to tiptoe across the floor, and then hovered over and tapped Chopper on the shoulder. Chopper turned around, only to tapped again by the carpet. Chopper took a kung-fu pose, but the carpet exited view again, and then pulled off his hat. Chopper made face, and then finally turned around to face the carpet.

Chopper cried and the carpet darted away. Chopper tackled Luffy on the back.

"Chopper are you out of your mind?" Luffy demanded, but Chopper stretched open Luffy's eyelids and pointed too the carpet. Luffy gasped in awe.

"A magic carpet!" Luffy murmured, and he gestured for the carpet to come out. The carpet shyly walked out using its lower tassels. It picked up Chopper's hat and dusted it off. It then hovered over and offered it to Chopper, causing the animal to scuttle up Luffy's shoulder.

"Calm down Chopper, what can it do to us?" Luffy said in an attempt to calm his pet down, he took the hat," Thank you!" And he gave it to Chopper. Chopper slammed it back on his head and shook his fist.

The carpet hung its "head" low and began to sulk away.

"Don't go yet!" Luffy called," You can help us out!" The carpet then twisted and flailed happily, before wrapping around Luffy.

"We're looking for a lamp," Luffy explained, the carpet then waved its tassels for them to follow it," It looks like he knows the way!" Luffy then began to follow the soaring carpet.

The carpet eventually lead them out of the treasure chamber and into a tunnel. They then broke out of it and into another large cavern with a lake in the center. In the middle was a tall rock with a beam of light shinning down upon it. Luffy got on one of the rocks leading to the island.

"Stay here!" he instructed to Chopper before beginning to jump from rock to rock. Chopper frowned and his eyes began to wander, before they set upon a sapphire the size of football lying in the arms of a statue of an anthropomorphic Sea King. Chopper smiled greedily at the enormous gem.

Luffy finally reached the island, before he began climbing the stairs.

Back on the level, the carpet looked around for Chopper and then saw him lounging towards the sapphire. Shocked, he grabbed Chopper by the horns, trying to pull him back.

Luffy reached the top, and saw an old brass lamp on a table made of stone. Luffy gently picked it up and laughed to himself.

"You telling me we went through all of this just to get thi...," as he finished turning around, he saw Chopper break free from Carpet's grasp and he stopped talking.

"Chopper stop!!" Luffy yelled, but it was too late, Chopper picked up the sapphire from the statue's claws.

"FOOLS!!" the cave thundered, Chopper cringed with his mistake, Carpet grabbed his "head" with despair, and Luffy looked around him in shock," You have tried to steal the Cursed Riches! Now never again shall you breathe, EVER!!" Chopper tried to set the sapphire back in the Sea King's hands, but the statue melted away into nothing, and the animal began to run away, plowing through Carpet in the process. The stand where the lamp once was exploded into fire. Luffy began to run down the stairs, but they collapsed as the cave began to fall to pieces and the water turned to lava, and Luffy slid down. Eventually he slid off, and began to fall into the lava.

Carpet then caught him, and began flying around with Luffy on him. Chopper had himself cornered as he tried to get across the rocks, as the rocks were bursting into lava. Chopper called for Luffy, who pulled Carpet to go faster. Just when Chopper's rock was about to explode, Luffy grabbed him and pulled him on.

A wave of lava then soared up from behind them, and the trio reentered the tunnel they came in from.

"Carpet can you go faster?!" Luffy cried. They soared through the tunnel, and a boulder then flew over their heads just as Luffy and Chopper managed to duck. When Luffy held up his head, Chopper was strongly clinging to it.

"Chopper, we don't panic yet!" Luffy yelled, as he pulled Chopper off of him. The two then saw a wall coming on them fast.

"You can panic now!" Luffy said weakly. Carpet then dived, and found the door that lead to the treasure chamber. As they soared into it, bursts of lava exploded around them. A pair of hands made of magma even tried to grab them.

Outside the caverns, the head was roaring as it began to collapse. Crocodile shielded his face and looked on impatiently.

Carpet soared towards the entrance, but was knocked down by a rock. Chopper managed to scuttle up, but Luffy just grabbed the rocks, preventing him from falling. The rock fell to the ground, pinning Carpet.

Luffy looked up to see Crocodile (still in disguise).

"Help me!" he called.

"Give me the lamp!' Crocodile demanded.

"I'm slipping, give me some help!" Luffy cried again.

"Fine, but first give me the lamp!" Crocodile ordered again. Luffy got out the lamp, and reached it forward. Crocodile reached himself, and just managed to get his hand on it. He grabbed it and retracted back and laughed to himself, holding his prize high.

"YES!!" he yelled, still laughing," After so long!" He put the lamp in his robes, and turned around to see Chopper trying to help Luffy by using his cane. Crocodile kicked Chopper and away and pulled Luffy up by his arm.

"What's going on?!" Luffy asked. Crocodile smiled cruelly.

"I'm giving you your reward!" he answered, he then let his sleeve fall, revealing his hook, which he held up, and allowed his true voice to reveal, and he made a calm face," A reward that shall last you a long time." Luffy looked on with horror, as Crocodile braced to bring it down upon him. Chopper then scrambled up and chomped Crocodile's arm. Crocodile yelled in pain, causing him to drop Luffy. He grabbed the reindeer, glared at him, and threw him after Luffy.

Carpet finally managed to free himself from his rock, and caught Luffy, but not before he hit his head. He also managed to catch Chopper as well, but they quickly fell to the ground.

The cave finally collapsed into itself, and Crocodile was knocked to his feet. He watched as the orbs disappeared into the sand, and he laughed. He tore off the beard, and slicked his hair back.

"It is mine!" he said excitedly, as he began to dig through his pockets," At last!" However, his smile faded when he felt nothing.

"What, where is it?" he asked," No!" Upon determining he no longer had it, he collapsed to his knees and raised his fist and hook to the sky.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he roared.

Back in Alubrana, in the palace, the king entered Vivi's room.

"Vivi!" he called softly. Vivi was sitting her back facing him, with Carue in front of her. The king approached her.

"My sweet, what is it?" he asked gently. Vivi turned to him, still with tears. She sniffed.

"Crocodile did something, terrible," she said weakly. The king sat next to her.

"It's alright, we shall set it straight," he said kindly," Now tell me what happened." Vivi turned to her father, and leaned on his shoulder.


	8. Friend Like Me

A Friend Like Me

As Luffy lay unconscious on Carpet, Chopper jumped onto his back worriedly, and began shaking him. Luffy began to stir, and Carpet helped him up. Luffy groaned as he massaged his throbbing skull.

"Oh, what happened?" he said groggily, he looked up to see the ceiling of cave," We're trapped in here." Luffy, now angry, shook his fists at it.

"That lying son of a Sea King!" he growled, Chopper grunted angrily and mimicked Luffy's pose, Luffy the sighed," Well, I guess it doesn't matter who he was, he probably is far away now with the lamp." Chopper smiled, and pulled out the lamp from behind him. Luffy smiled and laughed.

"Hey, why you little criminal!" he said, Chopper shrugged mischievously as he handed Luffy the lamp. Luffy examined it.

"It looks so old and tattered!" Luffy said as Carpet looked on behind him and Chopper jumped on his head, Luffy looked close," There are some words on here, I think, maybe if I can clean it up." Luffy began to rub it, and suddenly, a strange light and sound started emitting from the lamp. Chopper jumped off Luffy's head, and Carpet caught them and they hid behind a rock. Fireworks exploded from the lamp, until smoke eventually came out. From the smoke, a hulking figure took form.

"AAAAHHHH!!" the being roared, before there was crack and it relaxed, Luffy then saw what looked like a man with a long face, black hair, strange makeup on, and he had two swans on his back. To top it off, where his legs would have been, there was a trail of smoke leading to the lamp. The being stretched.

"That many eons gives me such an ache!" he said as he bent down to Luffy, he then picked up him up and hung him on a rock," Just hang tight!" The being then picked up his head and turned it upside down and left and right. After finishing he smiled, and Chopper and Carpet pulled Luffy down to the ground. The smoke tail turned into a microphone and the being grabbed it.

"Great to be back here my audience!" the being said, and he held the mike down to Luffy," What should we call you?" Luffy cautiously leaned over.

"Uh, Luffy," he answered slowly. The being smiled.

"Luffy!" he said, and Luffy's name appeared on the lights that seemed to randomly appear," Great to have you here with us today, can we call 'Lu' are maybe the "Ffy", or perhaps "Uff", like this!" The being snapped his fingers and a boxing glove came out of nowhere, walloping him in the stomach, to which the being said "Oof!". Luffy rubbed his head.

"I must have fell really hard!" Luffy said. The being shrugged.

"Everyone says that," he said, and then he saw Carpet," Yo, my cloth, how long has it been?" He and carpet high-fived. The being then looked down at Luffy.

"Call me crazy, but you are much smaller than my previous master!" he said, but he looked at himself," Or maybe I'm just bigger." The being turned to the side.

"I don't look too different from the side do I?" he asked. Luffy held up his hand.

"Slow down! I'm your master?" Luffy inquired, the being slapped a test paper into his hand that had an "A" on it.

"You have learned well," the being said in a master voice, he then turned into a muscle man," The awesome!" He then gathered into a box, and struggled to escape.

"The unsubduable!" he yelled, the box then spat him out," But never copied!" The being swirled around, creating several clones of himself. He then spun around.

"Bon Clay o' da Lamp!" the being cried, and he then shrunk down, as his clones clapped," Right here from da' lamp, here for all your wishes!" Luffy held up his hand again.

"Correct me if I wrong, but wishes?" Luffy said with interest. Bon Clay nodded, and held up three fingers as his clones disappeared.

"Exactly three, and no chance of wishing for more wishes," Bon Clay said seriously for once, a slot machine appeared behind him, and he pulled it. Each one appeared as his face.

"Three!" they all said, and three small clones popped out of the opening," _Un_, _Deux_, _Trois_!" A small black and white clone slunk forward.

"No give backs or freebies!" it said. Luffy snickered.

"Its official, I'm still out of it!" he whispered to Chopper. Bon Clay beamed and music began playing and he floated.

"Master, you don't get what you have!" he said as he made Luffy float onto a rock and he pulsated with pink light," So just sit tight, while I shed light on this!" He then zoomed down to Luffy, and he started singing.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezade had a thousand tales_

As he said that, he pulled thirteen men from nowhere, and they began to corner Luffy.

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

As Luffy looked on nervously, Bon Clay's head popped next to his. And Luffy gained giant fists, which began punching away the guys.

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

Before Luffy knew it, he appeared in a boxing rink with Bon Clay massaging his shoulders, and Chopper was fanning Luffy with Carpet.

_You got some power in your corner now_

Bon Clay then turned into a rocket, lit himself, sailed over Luffy's head, enticing Carpet and Chopper to run away, and he reentered the lamp.

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

As he said that, he appeared slightly from out of the lamp,and made Luffy rub the lamp. He then floated out.

_And I'll say_

He burst up in a big form, with his arms folded and his chest pumped out.

_Mister Luffy, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

He created a table and chairs out of thin air, and caused Luffy, Chopper, and Carpet to sit on them. Bon Clay then gave himself a waiter outfit, and scribbled something on a pad.

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

Bon Clay then grinned and elbowed Aladdin and then Carpet.

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Ha ha ha_

He took the cover off of a dish, revealing a turkey. Before the trio could dig in, the turkey turned into Bon Clay's head with the turkey legs sticking out of it.

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

He then knocked Chopper and Carpet away and he leaned in with his ear growing.

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

He turned into four Bon Clays before they began shaving and grooming Luffy.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

They disappeared and Luffy suddenly found himself on a throne, in a room full of gold, with Carpet and Chopper fanning him. Bon Clay appeared behind him and with a wave of his hand, a massive amount of meat appeared.

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

Before Luffy could eat, Bon Clay poured a wave of chips out of his head.

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

Two columns made of food rose up next to Luffy. The floor beneath Luffy disappeared, and he fell into a pillow held by Bon Clay.

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

He opened his mouth and another Bon Clay appeared in a tux, dancing down the tongue.. He danced with his hands, before the slapped him together and they disappeared.

_Can your friends do this? _He began juggling his head.

_Can your friends do that? _He tossed his head to Luffy, who began juggling it himself.

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat? _

Bon Clay's head returned to him, and he pulled himself out of hat.

_Can your friends go, Woo?_

He snapped his fingers, and three dancer girls appeared.

_Well, looky here_

The girls danced around Luffy.

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

The girls vanished, and a small Bon Clay appeared in Luffy's face.

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your middnight prayers_

Bon Clay turned into a contract, and he wrapped all around Luffy.

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

He then spun Luffy out of him.

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

Bon Clay leaned in closely, and he then pulled a long string of paper from Luffy's ear.

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

The three girls appeared by Luffy again.

_Mister Luffy, sir, have a wish or two or three_

Luffy leaned into kiss one, but Bon Clay the appeared.

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _He created a bunch of elephants.

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _He created some camels in bikinis.

He waved his hands as he sang, and all forms of magic swirled around creating a glowing palace, dancing girls, and swordsman.

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

As Bon Clay danced, Carpet swirled with the camels, the elephants tossed Luffy up and down, and Chopper stuffed as many gold coins into his hat as possible.

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Everything was sucked into Bon Clay's tornado, before everything fell silent, and a flashing sign that said "Applause" appeared over him, even though Carpet was the only one who applauded. Chopper shook his cap, but no gold coins came out, he glared, and pouted.

"So what do you want?" Bon Clay asked casually.

"I get any three wishes I want right?" Luffy asked. Bon Clay took the form of a nerd.

"Not exactly, there are a few lines to do drawn," he said with a lisp.

"Examples being what?" Luffy inquired. Bon Clay shrunk down to his size.

"First, I can't kill anybody," Bon Clay answered, and he took a dagger and stabbed him through the chest dramatically. Luffy massaged his chest at the image.

"Second, I can't make someone fall in love," Bon Clay continued, and he kissed Luffy on the chick, turning his whole head into a pair of lips. He then collapsed on the ground.

"Lastly," he continued, before he began to rise up, green in a zombie fashion, causing Luffy to feel nauseous," I can't bring someone back from the dead, its not a pretty sight, I don't like it!" He then floated back up, giant again, normal looking, and he smiled.

"Everything else, you've got it!" he said, and he bent down and covered his face. Luffy and Chopper thought of something, and they grinned at each other mischievously. Chopper gave him the hooves up.

"Wait to minute, 'lines', like limits, on things like these" Luffy snorted," Some super genie! He can't even bring people back from the dead, and sounds like he can't even get us out of here." Bon Clay frowned from behind his hands. Luffy stood up and shrugged.

"Well, Chopper, I guess we're going to have a find a way out here," Luffy said as he began to walk away with Chopper and Carpet in tow. Bon Clay's foot, which was a ballet slipper, slammed in front of him.

"Hold up!" he said, he then sarcastically laughed," You talking to me, did you rub the lamp, did you disturb my nap time? And now you are taking off" Luffy and Chopper grinned at each other. Bon Clay stomped over.

"Not happening! No way! You are getting what you want, now, SIT DOWN!!" he thundered. Now slightly intimidated, Luffy and Chopper sat on Carpet. Bon Clay sat next to them.

"If we need to evacuate, the emergency exits are around you, now keep you arms and legs inside the rug, and we're out!!" Bon Clay as he steered Carpet out of the cave, and they burst out of the sand into the night sky.


	9. Making a Star

Creating a Star

In Alubrana, the king, Vivi, and Crocodile were all in the throne room. Vivi was by her father's throne, while Crocodile was bowing at it.

"Crocodile, if you haven't had served me so well in the past you would most certainly be banished," the king proclaimed," From here on out, you must discuss the prisoner's sentence with me, before their execution!" Crocodile nodded his head.

 "I can promise you your Majesty, I won't let it occur a second time," Crocodile promised. The king smiled. He took an unpleased Vivi's hand and a pleased Crocodile's hand.

"Now the two of you this event is in the past," the king said, as the handed Vivi's hand to Crocodile.

"There are no words to describe my regretfulness my princess," Crocodile said with a grin. Vivi scowled.

"I can name only one good thing with my marriage," Vivi hissed," When I become the queen, I'll be able to get you out of here!" She then stormed away. Crocodile laughed nervously.

"Now that we have that issue settled, Vivi about the marital issues...," the king began, but Vivi had already left the room.

"Vivi!" the king called as he ran after her. Crocodile then made an enraged face.

"If I had my claws on that lamp!" he growled. Usopp the imitated Vivi.

"'I'll be able to get you out of here!' Pheh!" Usopp groaned," Great, we have to work with for these doofus families for the rest of our doofus lives!" Crocodile slunk over to the balcony to see the king trying to talk with Vivi.

"Actually Usopp, only until the 'doofus' daughter gets a 'doofus' husband," Crocodile muttered," Then we will be expelled, or maybe even executed!" Both Crocodile and Usopp made and uncomfortable face at that thought. A lightbulb then went off in Usopp's head.

"Wait, what if you were that 'doofus' husband?" Usopp inquired. Crocodile shot him a dangerous look.

"What did you call me?" Crocodile said unstably. Usopp crawled over to Crocodile's other shoulder.

"Okay, you marry Vivi!" Usopp explained," And then you inherit the throne!" Crocodile smiled at that thought.

"Join the obstacle," he thought out loud with a sinister grin as he sat in the royal throne, which was of a Sea Cat," And at the same time break it down! I like that!" Usopp then waved his wings excitedly.

"Then we throw our 'dad-in-law' and the 'wifey' into the pits!" Usopp said, and then he screamed as he jumped off Crocodile' shoulder to mimic it. Crocodile laughed.

"The way your lying mind works makes me laugh so!" Crocodile roared happily," Kuahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!" Usopp laughed with him as he did that.

Meanwhile, at an oasis, Carpet was pulling Luffy, Chopper and Bon Clay down. Bon Clay was in the form of a flight attendant, while Luffy and Chopper were eating bad bagels.

"We would like to thank you for flying with us today!" Bon Clay said," Please remain seated until the carpet has come to a complete halt!" Carpet then stopped and formed stairs, which Luffy and Chopper walked down. Bon Clay then turned into his typical form with a proud smile.

"What do think of that Mr. Doubtman!" he exclaimed with arrogance. Luffy smiled with pleasure at the plan's success.

"Hasn't been the first time I was wrong!" he admitted," Now these wishes?" Bon Clay made a sly smile.

"I think I have some ear wax, but you just said 'three' right?" he asked, he then shoved a big finger into Luffy's face," You have lost ONE!!" Luffy then pushed the finger down.

"I didn't really say the words," Luffy said with a grin," You did that on your own." Bon Clay opened his mouth, but then his jaw dropped literally to the ground.

"Well this is awkward," he stated, he then shoved his face into Luffy's," Alright smart guy! That was the last free lunch!" Luffy shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said, and then he began to ponder as Carpet thought with him," Three wishes ahh, I don't want to waste them." He turned to Bon Clay who had made a makeshift hammock from leaves.

"What do you think?" he asked, Bon Clay looked up.

"You mean me?" he said, he then dropped the ground," First time I heard that." He then shrugged with a small smile.

"Well.... No," Bon Clay said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, but Bon Clay shook his head.

"No really!" he insisted. Luffy came closer.

"Come on!" Luffy insisted himself, Bon Clay then sighed. He held up his arms and rolled up his sleeves, revealing two golden cuffs around his wrists.

"I would want to be free," he finally answered. Luffy took out his lamp.

"Your trapped?" Luffy pondered. Bon Clay shrugged.

"Its how the rules are," Bon Clay explained, he then shot up in a massive divine form with stars and planets swirling around him and he roared," UNLIMTED, UNIVERSAL POWER!!!" He then reduced into the lamp, and Chopper took of the top.

"Barely any room to be breath!" Bon Clay then said weakly from inside. Luffy looked at him sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luffy said sympathetically. Bon Clay then floated out, enticing Chopper to scamper away.

"But if I was free," he said longingly," Every time I was called it would just be what someone else wanted, I could run my own agenda. That would be better than all the power and all the wealth in the entire world!" Bon Clay then sunk back down.

"But come on!" he then sighed," It won't happen, Bon Clay get up and smell the coffee!" Luffy looked over him.

"Why won't it?" he inquired.

"The only way for one of us to be freed is if our master wishes it to be," Bon Clay said, as he tapped the cuffs and rolled his sleeves back down," Guess how many masters did that!" Luffy smiled.

"I'll do that, I'll set you free!" Luffy said enthusiastically. Bon Clay snorted.

"If I had a nickel!" he muttered, Luffy then shrugged again.

"No I'm serious. After I had my first two, I'll use the third for your freedom!" Luffy promised and he held out his hand. Bon Clay arched his eyebrow at the hand, but then smiled.

"Well, there is always hope!" he admitted, and he shook it. He then snapped his fingers and a hat appeared which he pulled a rabbit out.

"Lets do some action!" he yelled, he then leaned on Luffy's shoulder and looked at him," Now tell me, what do you want the most?" Luffy shrugged him off with an embarrassed look.

"There is this girl I know," he said slowly. Bon Clay then held up a paper heart and tore it in two.

"Fraid not!" he cried," I can't make someone fall in love!" Luffy sighed as he walked off.

"But Bon Clay, she is funny, intelligent, and...," Luffy said dreamily.

"Good-looking?" Bon Clay asked with a grin.

"You have no idea!" Luffy cried," She had everything you can imagine in a pretty girl!" Luffy then stared at the sky and looked down to see Bon Clay in a black suit and tie smoking a cigarette, while Carpet and Chopper toasted with a wine glass.

"Beautiful," Bon Clay said in a French accent. Luffy then sighed.

"But she is the princess of Arabasta," he admitted," If I were to have at least a decent chance, I would have to some kind of a....prince?" Bon Clay checked a magazine.

"Okay let's see, we have making a chief, making a criminal, making a pirate," he read," Ah here, making a prince!" Bon Clay then leaned into Luffy.

"That is a real wish right? You have to say the words!" Bon Clay said. Luffy stood back.

"Bon Clay, I wish I was a prince!" Luffy proclaimed. Bon Clay pumped the air.

"OH YEAH!!" he yelled, he then took the form of a designer, and a booth with a mirror appeared.

"Okay, first the vest, nothing under it, that is too sea-like!" he said obnoxiously, he then tore it off and slammed Luffy in a shirt," Now the hat!" He threw it away, and gave Luffy a new, large hat with two faces on it.

"And lastly!" Bon Clay snapped his fingers, and Luffy appeared in silk pants and a silk shirt. Luffy turned to the mirror and admired himself. Bon Clay didn't look entirely satisfied.

"We're missing something!" he declared, but then found out," The way you get around! Mr Reindeer!" Bon Clay clapped his hands, and Chopper tried to hide behind Carpet, who threw him over.

Luffy suddenly found himself on a game show with Bon Clay in an Alex Trebek outfit.

"Congrats Luffy!" Bon Clay said," Tell me a better way to parade down Alubrana than with your own camel!" Chopper then turned into a camel, but Bon Clay snapped his fingers and Chopper turned into a horse.

"That isn't enough either!" Bon Clay said, and he snapped his fingers multiple times, with Chopper turning into everything from a chicken to a motorcycle, before Bon Clay broke into smile," That's it!" He then chanted some random words, before zapping Chopper, who turned into a gigantic crab.

"We've got the space needed!" Bon Clay declared as Carpet managed to get out of Chopper's sudden increase in weight. Chopper looked into the spring and cried as he saw is reflection, and automatically tried to run up a tree, only to fall back down. Luffy looked him over.

"Not bad Chopper!" he said, as he examined the pincers," You have the crab!"

"Boy does he!" Bon Clay said as he cracked his knuckles," Get ready my friend, because you are going to be the hotshot!!"


	10. Prince Ace

Prince Ace

**(Note: You try thinking of a better name.)**

The king was killing time by stacking small glass animals in a strange fashion. He was about to complete the finishing touch with a small Sea King, when the door slammed in and sent the items scattering. Crocodile strutted in carrying a book.

"My lord!" he called," I have searched the archives deeply, and I think I found a solution." He stopped in front of the throne.

"Spectacular!" the king cried, beaming. Usopp flew up and perched on the arm rest, squawking. The king smiled, and took a nut out of his pocket, and shoved it in Usopp's mouth, catching him off guard. Usopp groaned, and flapped over to his master's shoulder. Crocodile opened the book and fiddled through it.

"Now lets see....," Crocodile began as he started reading," Here we are! If the princess is not wedded by the appointed date, then the king must make the decision." The king looked uncomfortable at that.

"I don't know, I don't want to force Vivi into this," he said worriedly. Crocodile nodded.

"Of course, but I'm not finished, and if not suitable man is found then," Crocodile then looked surprised, and eyed it more carefully," Well how about that? It says the princess must marry the king's royal adviser." The king gasped at that.

"That means you, but the old laws state that only a prince has that right," the king said skeptically. Crocodile than slipped the book into one of his cape's pockets.

"If it must be done, then it must be done," Crocodile stated, but then shoved his hook in the king's face.

"Must...be...done," the king said, mesmerized. Crocodile grinned.

"You will force Vivi, to be wed to me," Crocodile said darkly.

"Force...Vivi....to," but then the trance broke and the king pushed the hook out of his face," But aren't a little old for this?" Crocodile gave a surprisingly crocodilian hiss at that.

"It shall be done!" Crocodile growled, shoving the hook even further into his face.

"It...shall...be...," the king began, but then music began to sound and the mesmerization snapped off," What?" The king scurried over to the balcony. Coming their way was a parade.

"Crocodile, take a look at this!" the king called. Standing at the front was a tall man in a ballet outfit, dancing around. A group of bell ringers then stormed through, shouting.

_Make way for Prince Ace_

Some people walking on their hands came next.

_Say hey! It's Prince Ace_

Some dancer girls then came through. The man (who was Bon Clay) then began dancing around people singing.

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

Bon Clay then began randomly beating pots and pans, drumming on a fat guy's gut for drum effects.

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

Eventually, Chopper (as a crab) scuttled into view, with funs blocking the view on the tip of the pedestal. When they moved, the revealed a smiling Luffy, who was in a different outfit (imagine Ace's Arabasta getup, without the shawl).

_Prince Ace! Fabulous he!_

_Ace Portgas_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

Bon Clay pulled the tarp from under some guards feet, causing them to fall to their knees.

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular corterie_

Luffy slid down into between Chopper's eyestalks, and stood proud. Many people cheered.

_Prince Ace!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Ace Portgas!_

Bon Clay snapped his fingers, and some weights appeared over Luffy, but he held them effortlessly up.

_Strong as ten regular men, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Ace_

At that time, Vivi came out, and saw the coming parade, and she frowned at the sight.

_He's got seventy-five golden Yuda snakes_

_(don't they look lovely june)_

_Purple peacocks_

_He's got fifty-three_

_(fabulous harry, I love the feathers)_

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

Some girls (coincidently the same girls who harassed Luffy) were watching from the balcony. Bon Clay, in the form of a hideous woman, appeared behind them, stilling singing, and used his power to change Luffy's appearance. Vivi rolled her eyes in disgust and sighed.

_Prince Ace! Handsome is he, Ace Portgas_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your vein and prepare_

_To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Ace!_

Luffy blew a kiss, and the girls all passed out. Vivi snorted, sneered, and walked back into her room.

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

Eventually, Chopper began climbing the steps up to the palace (which conveniently widened to fit his size). The king scurried to the door.

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ace! Prince Ace!_

The king began opening the door, but Crocodile got in his way.

"I really do not think....," he started to say, but the door then opened out of nowhere, flattening both Crocodile and Usopp. Chopper burst, with dancers and sword throwers prancing about. Bon Clay slid down to meet the king. Crocodile had an enraged look on his face as he pushed the door out of his face, while Usopp was now plastered to the wall.

_Prince Ace!_

_Amorous he! Ace Portgas_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

Bon Clay kicked the king to his thrown, who safely landed on it with a smile. Crocodile then began making efforts to get him out. Bon Clay then snapped into the lamp.

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_Make way for prince Ace! _

Luffy then flew down on Carpet to meet the king, and bowed, while Crocodile hobbled over. The king clapped rapidly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the king praised. Luffy then hopped down from Carpet.

"I am proud to say my king, that I am hear to take your daughter's hand in marriage," Luffy said with pride. The king rapidly shook Luffy's hand.

"Great to meet you," the king said happily," And this is my royal adviser, Sir Crocodile, I'm sure he is quite happy to." However, Crocodile's face showed the exact opposite.

"I can hardly contain myself," he growled, and then he strode up to Luffy," I'm afraid Prince Trace...."

"Ace!" Luffy corrected. **(Note: 4-kids sucks!)**

"Whatever!" Crocodile dismissed," No other prince has randomly laid siege to the palace as you have." Luffy was about to respond, but the king was looking at Carpet.

"Quite an impressive invention here," the king remarked," I hope that I could...you know?" Luffy beamed.

"I don't see why not," he answered, and the king hopped onto Carpet, who got up, but Crocodile hooked the seam and held it back.

"I do not think this is a good idea," he hissed. The king just waved his hands dismissively.

"You need to know when to have fun Crocodile," and with that, he unhooked it, and Carpet was catapulted away, and began soaring around.

Whilst that was happening, Crocodile approached Luffy again.

"Tell me where you came from again," he requested. Luffy shrugged.

"I'm certain that it was farther then you have traveled," he answered. Crocodile arched his eyebrow.

"Want to bet?" he growled, then out of nowhere, the king soared around, with the two men just barely ducking, but Usopp was swatted off of Crocodile's head.

"What the!?!?!" he cried, but now Carpet ended up chasing him. It continued until Usopp ran into a wall. The king slid onto the floor in front of Luffy and Crocodile, leaving a very dizzy Carpet hobbling around, until Chopper caught him with one of his pincers. The king then pinched Luffy's cheek.

"Quite the impressive example we have here!" the king declared, and then he whispered to Crocodile," and since he's a prince, you might not have to marry Vivi after all." But Crocodile wasn't going to give up.

"He is suspicious," Crocodile muttered," That colossal arthropod over there is proof that he is up to something."

"Trust me Crocodile, I'm a perfect judge of a person's traits," the king insisted. Usopp dusted himself off after he got up.

"Yeah, sure, that make's plenty of sense," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sure Vivi will like this one!" the king said. Conveniently, Vivi poked her head out from behind the door.

"And I'm sure I'll like Miss Vivi," Luffy said with a grin, but Crocodile materialized in between the two.

"Forgive me my lord, but I must intercept in Vivi's name!" Crocodile insisted, and Vivi began to move out more with a scowl on her face," This one is no different then from the others!" Luffy smiled.

"My friend, I'm Prince Ace Portgas," Luffy said," Let me meet her first!" That was the exposed nerve for Vivi.

"What gives you the right?" she yelled, and all the men looked up, Crocodile rubbed his hook, the king sighed, and Luffy tried to straighten his cape," You're debating over what happens to me?! I'm not some....trophy you can just claim!" And with that, she stormed away. Luffy tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

"My," the king said," Do not fret Prince Ace! She will definitely calm down." He then began to lead Luffy away. Crocodile's eyes narrowed.

"It seems it is time for Prince Trace to say his farewells," he growled ominously.


End file.
